This invention relates to a convertible coupon or a label which is dividable and adaptable to different packaging systems. More particularly, it relates to a coupon or a label which in one instance provides a composite of interconnected coupons or labels for application to a container as a single composite label, and in another allows the coupons or labels to be individually separated and applied to a number of smaller containers while rendering the single coupon or label unusable.
There are instances in which a manufacturer may wish to provide a retailer with the option of applying a major cents off type coupon to a multipak of products or using individual cents off type coupons with respect to individual products such as in conjunction with the sale of cigarettes. It is an object of the present invention to enable a manufacturer to provide such an option to a retailer while at the same time preventing the retailer from redeeming both the major coupon and the individual coupons.
A multipart label wherein a main portion can be adhered to a package or a container and inner removable coupons or labels are removable for separately applying to a container is known. This is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,914,483 wherein a dual die-cut label is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,664 there is described a label with puzzle pieces having a pressure sensitive adhesive for relocation and with an outline so as to complete a picture or message.
The prior art does not provide a multipart coupon or a label wherein a multiplicity of such items can be interconnected to provide a unitary coupon or a label which can be applied to a multipak container or alternatively the items can be separated from each other and individually applied to a number of separate containers.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved multipart coupon or label.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a multipart coupon or label which functions alternatively as a large coupon or label in one instance and individual smaller coupons or labels in another while reducing excessive waste material.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a multipart coupon or label of the foregoing type wherein the individual coupons or labels can be partially exposed in a quick manner by a pull strip.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a multipart coupon or label of the foregoing type wherein the individual coupons or labels are connected to a common backing by attaching or anchoring strips.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a coupon or label wherein the removal of an individual coupon or label will disturb the multipart or full structure, and in the case of a coupon, the multipart face layer is rendered useless by destruction.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a coupon or label of the foregoing type wherein an upper coupon or label can be secured directly to a liner by means of adhesive strips and without a backing material.